A Fallen Titan
by TheBoredMan
Summary: The inhabitants of The Great Tomb of Nazarick call their creators supreme beings. However, it is clear that they are undeserving of the title. This time though, the tomb will have a new guild master, Arthis. One that is perhaps a little eccentric but smarter and maybe a fraction more the supreme being which they praise him to be. Rated M for violence and mentions of sexual acts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello folks. I thought of an idea for a different character as the guild master in overlord. I understand that the premise of the overlord universe is a normal man being put into a position as a supreme being, even though he clearly isn't. He relies on his visual representation to retain his position (his scary appearance, seemingly frugal mannerisms, exaggerated gestures etc.) as well as a great deal of luck. **

**This time i will try to write the character as someone who suits the position more, blaming it on his mental changes as he entered the new world. I wanted to flip it, so that although he has a humble appearance and act, he is in reality a terrifying being, and as close to being "supreme" as i can justify. (It is hard to write how a hyper intelligent mind thinks, without being one yourself, so please excuse it, if you find it lacking.) **

**Tell me what you think. If you like the character let me know and if he sucks let me know :-) Should it do well, i will update it regularly.**

**Also, i assume anyone who reads this has seen the anime, so i will try to limit the descriptions of NPC's and stuff you already know well. **

* * *

**The Great Tomb of Nazarick**

Arthis sat alone at the guild table. Today was the day **Yggdrasil** was finally shutting down. It had been almost a decade since the height of its popularity, unfortunately since then, its player count had dwindled, and now it was time to call it.

With a sigh he looked the sigil carved into the center of the table. The guild of **Ainz-Ooal-Gown**, greatest of all. Unconquerable. Unbeatable.

"All for nothing." Arthis said with a tone drenched in self-mockery and anger. They had sacrificed so much for the guild. Thousands upon thousands of hours had been invested in its progress. They had worked tirelessly and unrelenting for months at a time to complete some of their goals. It had been hard and frustrating and great and absolutely amazing.

Arthis had never really felt that kind of camaraderie before the guild. In real life, he was a software engineer, and he worked from home. He had no wife and no children, and even though he made good money and liked his job, his life was rather grey and lonely.

He had been interested in the game because it was the first of its kind, and had gotten access to it through his job. Even if it was in Japanese, with modern day translation software, it wasn't really that big of an issue.

The guild was the first time he had ever felt truly belonging to a group. He loved all the members, both optimistic and pessimistic (and lord knows there where some different personalities in that guild).

He realized that the only reason the guild could function in the first place, was because of their guild leader Momonga. When Momonga was forced to reduce his hours due to health problems, it had come as a shock that he was elected as the next leader.

He found though, that despite his reserved nature, he came to enjoy the role immensely, and relished in the fact that the guild still thrived under him. Still, all good things must come to an end, so when the members started quitting left and right, it became more of a curse than a blessing. Arthis felt he had an immense responsibility to the guild itself, and that is why even years after the final member quit, he still made sure the guild was fully functional.

But it had all been for nothing. The first player to come online in years had just left for the last time, and now it was a matter of minutes before it would all disappear forever.

With a sigh, Arthis turned to look at the guild class weapon, The Staff of **Ainz-Ooal-Gown**. How many hours had been put into its making? It had originally been intended for the guild master to use, but that was Momonga at the time of its creation, so despite his title, Arthis couldn't wield it.

"Huh. Whatever, although I cannot wield it, it is a symbol of the guild, and I am proud of it."

Arthis then rose from his seat and started walking towards the main hall.

He was a very unique player and one of the later members to join the guild, because he enjoyed the freedom of being a solo player. But after the game began moving towards it's later stages, there was no choice but to join a guild, if he still wishes to progress in his pursuit of power.

His race was something called a Fallen Empyrion, meaning he possessed some partial divinity. Originally Arthis had actually been a human character, but that changed dramatically later.

You see, Arthis loved fighting. This was also the biggest reason why he remained a solo player. He loved nothing more than the thrill of a close battle. So after a few years of playing he quickly became one of the most skilled players in the game. Unfortunately, this caused his character to stall in its growth. Because no matter how well he played, he would regularly die, and an enormous amount of progress would be lost as a result.

Besides, he constantly sought out battle, which made him enemies with a several large guilds. This resulted in him being team killed many times.

One day, a large group of players ambushed him in a magma environment. Death was guaranteed for any other player but Arthis managed to use the environment and what he knew of their skills against them. After a long struggle and no small measure of luck, he killed the entire group. At that moment he earned the achievement **Paragon of combat**.

This was a unique achievement given to the player, who showed the greatest skill in a battle, regardless of character power. Like the title **World champion** and **World calamity **this was also a unique achievement given to one of extreme success in a single field.

And with the achievement followed an item called [The heart of a fallen titan]. The heart changed his race from human to [FallenEmpyrion].

Before, Arthis was a simple warrior, but after that he received an entirely unique class. The titan had apparently fallen due to betrayal, so [the heart of the fallen titan] was laced in the aura of corruption, hate and death after, so he obtained a substantial class bonus towards unholy and dark magic. Almost as large as that of an overlord or a true demon. Likewise, he received the buff [Titan form] which gave him large bonuses in regards to offensive physical combat along with a massive boost in resistances and health.

Shortly after that day, Arthis became known as an extremely powerful all-rounder. He was an excellent mage, warrior and tank but he could never quite reach the peak in the three field. Arthis was almost as good as **Touch** **Me** in a duel, almost as good as **Ulbert** as a mage and almost as good as **Bukubukuchagama** as a tank but there was always a gap between them.

Even if he could never reach the peak in either of the three field, he was one of the most powerful players in the game in all three, and perhaps the greatest player to have during a raid in the entire game.

There was one downside though, his power had a restriction. He could only use it to the fullest when his [Titan form] buff was active, which cost a large amount of mana to sustain. Even so, eventually thanks to the help of the guild, he collected a number of items that allowed him to stay in the form for hours, whilst also fighting, but it was still a severe restriction.

If a normal warrior or tank ran out of mana, he or she could still fight very well, but Arthis would lose almost 2/3 of his overall power. This caused him to be very careful when it came to spellcasting, and often times he would completely ignore his role as a mage, if he knew the fight would draw out. It was extremely difficult to balance correctly for the maximum output though. Also to activate the buff cost a large amount of mana, so it wasn't as if he could just stall and then continue.

People often told him he was exaggerating, because if a normal magic caster loses his/her mana, the caster is completely useless. But his was a special situation. Because the [Titan form] would eat up mana constantly, and it combat it was extremely difficult to predict how much he should dedicate to the transformation, given that particular fights need for DPS and length.

It later became obvious, why he was given that particular skill. The most skilled player, would be given the hardest class to play.

In his [Titan form], he grew to a height of 4 meters. His entire body became darker and he would constantly emit a dark shadow like smoke from every inch of his skin, that would fall to the ground. Combined with his god tier [Tyrant armor] set and his huge two-handed sword [Ragnarok] he was a very frightening figure.

The Tyrant armor consisted of cursed blacksteel, a very heavy dark colored metal, known as one of the toughest materials in the game. Few could use it because it was so heavy and corrupted thus it required both magic, strength and evil affinity, but it was still an extremely valuable and rare material.

His sword was also made of the corrupted blacksteel. It was all dark, except for a few red-orange runes carved along the edges on both sides of the blade. The guild had spent a lot of time and resources to create the sword and armor, and it was because of it, that Arthis eventually chose to join the guild.

Outside of [Titan form], Arthis merely looked like a tall human, though none of the race buffs applied, and he certainly could not enter human establishments. Officially he was changed to a heteromorphic character.

He was still a powerful player even in human form, and he was capable of using tier 10 magic and normal super tier skills but anything more, like his racial magic and rare super tier magic was only available in his titan form. Likewise, his physical buffs were far stronger in the titan form both in terms of offense and defense, and he completely lost the ability to wear the corrupted blacksteel gear.

You could say he still functioned as a perfectly capable player outside his titan form, but it reduced him to an average level. Any of the things that made him a uniquely powerful player was only available in [Titan form].

Unfortunately, on the level he was playing at, a normal level 100 character might as well be dead weight.

In his human form, he wore a plain black tunic with dark blue pants. He didn't look anything at all like the "great" being his character was supposed to represent. Some of the more serious roleplaying guild members had always hated that but Arthis insisted that whilst he was only amongst friends in the guild, he shouldn't have to wear anything to prove his status to them.

Whenever he was outside the guild in any official capacity, he was almost always in [Titan form], though it got tedious due to the many frequent "breaks" needed over long periods of time.

Trapped in thoughts of nostalgia, Arthis made his way towards the throne room. He had decided that since no one else was coming, he might as well do as he pleased during these last moments. On the way there he stumbled upon Sebas and the Pleiades.

He always liked the look Sebas was given, but he had his reservations towards some of the Pleiades. Although most of them were very beautiful, he never much cared for the whole maid fetish.

"I guess I have no right to complain, most of them were here before me" Arthis said in a mumble to himself.

"Follow!" Was said in a loud voice, and as he walked they started following in a perfect line behind him.

As they approached the throne room, the massive black doors opened before them, leading into the main hall. It truly was an awe inspiring sight, even now, after so many years. Giant chandeliers hang from the ceiling, along with a flag for every member of the guild, that hung along the top of the walls to either side. Massive pillars with beautiful decorations of statues and ornaments where placed all over the room.

But all of that was nothing compared to what lay at the end of the room. A massive throne, with an enormous, black obsidian disk behind it. The throne of Nazarick and perhaps the single most important world item in the guild, [Obsidian Throne]. The item of authority over the tomb.

As Arthis approached he noticed the NPC standing next to it.

"Albedo was its name if I recall correctly" Arthis thought to himself. She was the leader of the floor guardians, and guarded the ninth floor.

"She really is stunningly beautiful. You did well here Tabula" Arthis thought, as an internal note.

Out of curiosity he opened her status window and looked at her description, as he sat down on the throne.

"Jesus, how long is this?" He thought, shocked at the effort Tabula had put into this. As he scrolled down he noticed something at the end.

_Although she is a perfect beauty, she is a total slut._

"Hahaha, what a dumbass. I can't let that be her final settings before she is deleted" thought Arthis, suddenly in a lighter mood.

He pulled out his editing tool, after all he was a programmer, and highlighted her settings. Without thought, he deleted the text and replaced it with "She is deeply in love with Arthis"

"God, I am such a loser" Arthis snickered to himself but still he didn't change it. In fact, he rose from the throne and walked down to where the maids where standing. He was rather interested in what the descriptions of the others might be.

"Hmm. What was it? Oh yes, Narberal and Lupusregina where the those I always thought where the most human like. I bet their descriptions are as messed up as Albedos" was the stream lf thoughts going through his head as he waved the editing tool at Narberals description.

Arthis thought it looked somewhat okay as he read on.

"Calm and intelligent, utmost devotion to supreme beings, Cares much for her fellow maids, yes, yes, fine... Although she is a perfect beauty on the outside she treats humans as insects."

This time Arthis wasn't even shocked. "It seems like they all had fun with their creations." He briefly wondered if he should have done something fun with the NPC he had made. Same as before Arthis changed for her to be in love with him and also changed her personality to _Although she has a cold and blunt demeanor, she is kind and shy on the inside_

Lupusregina it seems also bore an unusual personality tweak. For despite her light and cheerful mood, she was a total sadist. She got the same treatment as the other two.

"Was that really alright? It doesn't matter anyway, the server shuts down in 5 minutes, so nobody will ever read it" was his thought as he sat upon the throne again and gave the order: "Bow down".

The NPC all knelt, but Arthis couldn't be bothered to look. He leaned back into the seat and closed his eyes as he thought:

"Maybe it is for the better. No matter how much I wish for it to be otherwise, this place is dead. It is time to get back into the real world. I truly loved it here and it is a shame it has to end but still... I have no regrets. I really did have fun."

And with that, the time finally hit **[00:00:00]**.

But instead of forcefully logging him out, the game merely continued.

"Huh?" Arthis sat up in a dazed confusion. He opened his eyes but was stunned at what he saw. Nothing. No health and mana, stats, names anything. The screen was empty of information.

Arthis immediately sat up straight and tapped the air in front of him. The menu didn't open. He tried contacting the GM's but instead of the usual waiting noises, he received the sound one gets when miss spelling a name trying to send a voice message.

"What the hell is this!" Arthis shouted in surprise as he rose from the seat in frustration.

"Arthis-sama! Is there something wrong!?" A voice sounded in the usually dead silent hall.

Arthis instinctively looked at the source of the sound and saw two almost glowing yellows eyes in a perfectly beautiful face, twisted in worry. It was almost heartbreaking to see. Before Arthis managed to form a response, Albedo once again expressed concern.

"Please Arthis-sama! Is anything bothering you? If you let me correct it this lowly servant shall be eternally grateful!" said Albedo in a now growing tone of panic and concern.

Arthis was completely frozen as he looked at the stunning figure in front of him. He was just about to speak as he noticed something.

"This shouldn't be possible" he said to himself in a low voice. He knew better than anyone the limitations of VR software. Facial expressions like this wasn't possible. And then he started noticing other things. Albedo had a really nice scent to her.

"Wait, am I smelling something? It shouldn't be possible to smell anything whilst in VR" he thought to himself in distress. In fact, that sense was completely isolated in favor of the virtual environments visuals. The sense of feeling and tasting was also cut off, but he could definitely feel the temperature of the room and the wait of his body in his legs.

Before he had a chance to consider the situation further, Albedo's voice drew his attention again.

"I am sorry Arthis-sama, your servant cannot understand the language of law. Please instruct this ignorant one in the common tongue and I shall devote my entire being to assisting you."

Arthis looked at her with a quizzical expression. "Was it because it was English? In that case can I even communicate with them at all? I don't speak Japanese. But I can understand her, which means the translation software is still active."

The VR helmet was syntonizer with him neurologically, so normally it would simply activate by wishing it to. Arthis tried his best to will it to activate as he spoke again.

"Can you understand me now?" he said in a far calmer way than he felt.

"Yes! Thank you for granting this lowly servants request" was the immediate response as Albedo's face light up.

He was about to ask her what hell was going on, but stopped before the words got out. He didn't know why, but it was as if he had an overwhelming feeling that he shouldn't show weakness.

"That is probably for the better. I have no idea what is happening here, but if for whatever reason the NPC's here are of their leash. I doubt they would remain loyal for very long, if they knew their master was just a human in what is essentially a virtual costume." Arthis thought as he contemplated his situation.

He looked at the gorgeous figure before him and with a commanding a monotone tone he replied.

"Something has changed. The current situation is unknown."

After hearing this, Albedo lost her worried expression and put on a serious face. She asked

"Are we under attack?"

"I doubt it. But raise or level of alertness to maximum level anyway. Also…" Arthis suddenly stopped in his track. He wondered whether or not he was really allowed to do order them around. He decided to forget it for now and just act on instinct, until he knew more.

Arthis looked over at the line of maids standing in line to his right. All of them were kneeling perfectly still with a determined look on their face, as they were obviously waiting for instructions.

"Sebas" he called to the butler standing at the foot of the throne.

"Yes!" was the immediate answer as he stood up and straightened.

"Inspect the surrounding area around the tomb. Avoid getting seen, and under no circumstances can you engage in any form of combat. Simply retreat if you encounter resistance." Arthis commanded in a firm tone.

"Understood, Arthis-sama" he said with a quick bow before he disappeared.

Arthis turned to the maids and gave another order: "Pleiades! Guard the 9th floor until further instructions."

They merely bowed their heads without saying a words before leaving as well, but two of them seemed very reluctant to leave and would look back several times as they walked away.

This left Arthis alone in the room with Albedo. She looked at him with a feverish gaze as she slowly approached the sitting figure. Arthis lost in his own thoughts regarding the situation only noticed her as she was literally breathing on his face.

Arthis almost jumped in the throne, but he somehow managed to keep his composure. After a period of stunned silence, though without giving any indication that he was flustered, he told Albedo in a calm and monotone voice:

"Albedo, I have a task for you"

Albedo seemed to light up and almost jumped in place as a reaction to that remark and with a light tone she said "Yes!"

Arthis seemingly unaware of the misunderstanding, quickly crushed her hopes with the command:

"Go and contact the other guardians. Have those that are able, come the sixths floor and meet me at the Amphitheater in an hour."

All hint of the playful and sensual mood from before was gone in an instant, as she instantly responded in a firm reply:

"By your will, Arthis-sama" as she also left her post to complete the task.

This left Arthis alone in the throne room to contemplate what happened, but no matter what he did, he couldn't come up with a plausible explanation at all. Even if, the Yggdrasil servers had been hacked and that he was trapped in a virtual environment, everything else didn't make any sense.

He ran his finger over the cold smooth surface of his armrest. He inhaled the cool, heavy air through his nose and at that instance he realized, there was no way he was in a virtual environment anymore.

There was just no way. Even if VR technology had suddenly evolved 100 years, with his old gear it would be completely impossible to capture all of what he was seeing and feeling here. He could see every detail when he looked at his black tunic. Every individual fiber in the finely woven silk cloth that was his tunic was clearly visible to him. This was most certainly reality. Not to mention the fact that he could suddenly smell and feel the world around him.

With a sigh he stood up and started walking. If he was going to be here for an extended period of time, he'd best figure out what his circumstances were.

The NPC's here seemed loyal enough, so but what about those of the other floors, and more importantly, what of his own powers.

This was also the reason he had chosen to meet at the amphitheater in the first place. It was an ideal location to test his powers.

It seemed to Arthis that whatever abilities he had, be it magic or otherwise, responded to his will. He cleared his mind, and willed for his inventory to open. To his delight, as he stretched out his hand, the familiar black tear in reality appeared as he reached for his guild ring.

It was cold in his inventory, but finding the ring was easy, because as he reached out to touch something he felt only a single item. The ring he wished for. He put on the ring and willed it to activate and teleport him to the 6th floor.

For a brief instance the world went black, and then he was he was greeted with sight of a massive arena all around him. In complete contrast to the dark arena, the sky above was mesmerizing with colour. It truly was awe-inspiring and suddenly he thought that the many hour's **Blue Planet** had put into designing it wasn't such a waste after all. He straightened and saw that the arena was completely empty. A thought struck him at that moment.

"Although I was never particularly prone to panic, I am staying remarkably calm considering everything that has happened. I have no guarantee that I will be safe here but I feel no fear at all, only curiosity."

It truly was odd, but he decided not to push his luck right now, and seriously consider why that was. Being calm was absolutely a good thing right now, so better focus on the tasks ahead whilst he was still composed. If he found himself powerless, his illusion of control over the subjects would be all he had in means of defense.

Right before he was about to call out, a small figure jumped from one of the viewing platforms. It made a prefect silhouette in the air and landed with a heavy thud on the ground, raising a cloud of dust around it.

The figure came sprinting out of the cloud and ran to him. It stopped right before him, as it revealed itself to be a tan, blond and heterochromatic dark elf.

Arthis recognized the figure. Her name was Aura Bella Fiora, one of the two floor guardians of the 6th floor.

Aura made a courtly bow as she said: "Welcome Arthis-sama, to the 6th floor that we guard."

Arthis almost laughed at her happy and energetic attitude. Though his mood changed when he noticed that there was only one of the floor guards before him.

He looked at Aura and said:

"I thought you had a partner guarding this floor. Where is your brother?"

Aura stiffened in embarrassment and turned to the viewing platform she had originally jumped from. She audibly heaved in a breath and shouted "MARE! The supreme being is waiting. You are being rude. COME DOWN!"

After a bit a timid sound came from the platform.

"n-no sister I can't." But despite what she said, a figure appeared in the distance, which jumped down and ran awkwardly towards Arthis and Aura. Clumsily he arrived before them after which he made a trembling bow as he said in a shaking voice.

"We-welcome Arthis-sama to the 6th floor."

Arthis honestly didn't know what to say, so he just ignored the spectacle and said:

"it won't be long before all the floor guardians will meet here. I trust you have been made aware of this."

They both nodded at this comment, one more enthusiastic than the other.

"Good. I would have you assist me in something first. Have a few straw targets brought out, I should like to test something."

The two of them looked extremely surprised and the starred at their master with a faces of confusion. They couldn't fathom why the supreme master had any need at all to test anything.

Aura opened her mouth to say something but meeting her masters gaze she quickly snapped out of it. A unified response from both of them sounded as they replied: "Yes, Arthis-sama".

The place came to life when the twins started summoning Dragonkin and straw targets were placed in the arena. A few minutes later, two straw figures stood at one end of the arena.

Arthis considered what magic to test out first. Presumably it would work on the same premise as the other functions he had used, either to teleport or summon his inventory. He decided on a low level material damage spell. If it backlashed the damage would be minimal, and if he could do one, the others should be possible.

He drew in a breath and reached out his hand. He willed for himself to use a spell as he said the name out loud: [Fireball].

A small perfectly round ball of flames appeared at the tip of his finger. Arthis almost startled has he saw it. It looked much more real than any magic from the game and it actually emitted a slight orange light. He composed himself and flicked his finger to throw it at the target.

The ball flew through the air, before clashing with a straw man. The ball turned into a minor explosion of flames, that completely swallowed the figure. It lit up the arena in a warm orange light.

He had always found it awkward to have to say the name of the spell every time he used one, but he was assured by his other guild members, that he only felt that way because it was his own language. To them, it sounded cool and often times they weren't even entirely sure what it meant.

"Albedo called it the language of law, which from her perspective I guess makes sense" thought Arthis. If it was only used to call forth magic, then it would obviously have received some sort of elevated status in the minds of being who had no concept of the real world. Arthis imagined how disappointed they might be, if they ever found it, the only reason it was used was to sound cool.

Arthis put the thoughts aside and returned to the matter at hand.

"The fireball went pretty well. Let's try for something a little more advanced before I move on to the real test." Arthis thought to himself as he considered what to cast next.

He thought of a different spell, one that was more powerful and suited to his attributes.

Arthis stretched out his hand and said the words [Roaring hellfire], a level 9 spell.

A massive wave of dirty looking, red flames burst forth from where he stood, decimating everything in front of him. Although there was far more fire than before, the arena hardly lit up. It was as if the flames were devouring even their own light.

Seeing the result of the spell, Arthis decided he might as well test the most important and unique ability that that he had. This wasn't tier magic though, it was a skill, so Arthis thought he should so it cautiously.

He walked few steps towards the flames and took in a deep breath. Then he focused on the mana within him and willed it to bend to his command.

With a clam voice I uttered the name of the spell [Titanic Metamorphosis], which activated his [Titan form].

When the spell was cast in the game, a black shadow would shoot up from the beneath his feat, quickly covering him. A moment later, the darkness would disappear and a titan would come stand in the place of his human self.

In this world though, it worked in a completely different manner. His eyes turned pitch black and almost as if his human form was just a shell, it started to crack. The cracks spread from his eyes and his skin shed like a snakes, though instead of falling of him, it was sucked in. Beneath the skin as seen in the cracks, was pure blackness, that soon began to fizzle out of him in the form of black smoke, falling to the ground.

After a few seconds, the cracks spread to his entire body, until there was no skin left. Instead a human sized shadow stood in his place as darkness continuously oozing of him like a waterfall.

Then he began to grow and his body started to change. His shoulders and arms became much bigger compared to his normal size, as it was clear it muscles were forming underneath. Normally he was somewhat muscular, but he had an almost lean figure. Now, he looked like a Greek god covered in a river of shadows.

His height grew to 4 meters and suddenly the shadows flowing freely from him seemed to reduce drastically. Though he was still partially covered, it was possible to see his body underneath. He had dark-grey almost stone looking skin with various cracks in it from which darkness still flowed.

His face was difficult to see, because his eyes were made of pure blackness. It was almost as if they sucked in all the surrounding light. From both of them, cracks appeared to radiate outwards, which also seemed to swallow all light.

Arthis was astonished at the power he was feeling. He felt like he could pulverize a mountain with his bare hands, as if nothing at all could stop him. He then unconsciously summoned his armor and sword, like he always would in the game.

This only made his figure seem all the more frightening. His helmet completely covered his face, leaving only two eye holes that were filled with pure blackness. His entire body was covered in corrupted blacksteel, while shadows poured of where the individual pieces of armor had been connected. He looked like an image death himself. One got the feeling that he would swallow their soul, just from looking into his eyes.

The twins made an awestruck expression as they both instinctively bowed.

Arthis gripped [Ragnarok] with both his hands and took a step forward. With all his might he summoned his most powerful offensive skill.

Suddenly the red-orange runes of the swords started glowing far more powerfully, whilst the dark metal seemed to become pitch black.

Without warning Arthis thrust the sword with all his might into the ground, the arena shook as he said the words [Judgment of a Titan].

At the place where the straw figures had stood, the red hellfire flames were still burning. Above them, the sky shattered whilst an enormous crack formed. From the crack came crashing down a gigantic black sword. It smashed into the flames, and with a world shacking explosion it snuffed them out instantly and left a huge crater in the arena.

Luckily, the automatic structural defense magic kicked in, and the damage to the surroundings the arena itself was minimal. The only thing that remained was a huge hole in the sand, right down to the bedrock of the tomb.

Arthis nodded to himself. This meant that he had access to the most important abilities, and that it should be easy for him to defend himself.

He unequipped the armor and cancelled his titan form. As quickly as they had appeared, the shadows seemed to flow back into him, while his size and muscles started to shrink. Cracks appeared on his body again, but this time, they were skin growing back. Within a few seconds he was back in his human form, like nothing had happened.

The twins could hardly contain their excitement as they showered Arthis with praise and thanked him again and again for allowing them to witness his might.

Arthis hardly reacted though as he was lost in thoughts. He had made an observation about himself that had previously gone unnoticed. He handled his position as supreme being with far more ease than he should have been able to.

It wasn't like Arthis was the shyest man in the world, but he would always get embarrassed when praised. For whatever reason though, he was able to just shrug it off here, not reacting in the slightest. Another thing he also noticed was his manners, or more to the point, his lack of them.

When the twins welcomed him and praised him, he never felt the slightest inclination to thank them. It wasn't that he was ungrateful, but he knew instinctively that a ruler who thanked his subjects every time they praised him or opened a door for him, would not be a very respected ruler. He should save his gratefulness for when it mattered, such as when a truly difficult task was completed.

His favor had to be something what was truly earned, not just something one would could gain by kissing his feet.

That, combined with how calm he had accepted the situation, led him to believe his mentally must have been affected somewhat. He wondered why that was, but after a while a thought struck him.

When he had received [The heart of a fallen titan], six skills had accompanied it. 5 of them where active abilities, meaning he had to activate them against a mana cost before they worked, but one was a passive ability.

The most important one was [Titan Metamorphosis], that allowed him to enter [Titan form] which unlocked the other 4 active abilities, but the passive ability worked regardless of his appearance and mana. Arthis had always considered it to be by far the worst of them, but now he would maybe have to reconsider that opinion.

It was called [Pride of the ancients], and all it did was give him an immunity to any mental attack.

This was not very useful though, as such abilities were rare and he already had a high resistance from his titan form. The only truly useful feature about it, was that it allowed him to resist world class spells of the mental sort. So it was basically a defense against a very specific type of world items, but they were insanely rare and he would almost never be the target anyway. Much better to take a squishy DPS and have it unleash its damage on its teammates before the effect wore off.

Now though, it seemed it had other hidden effects, which he was extremely grateful for. It was perhaps his most important ability now, because he suspected it would allow him to much more easily retain his status in the eyes of the NPC's.

Although he didn't thank the twins, he did give them each a pad on the head and a slight smile.

"Honestly, they are adorable" thought Arthis. He couldn't help himself.

To the twins though, it meant the world and they could hardly contain their excitement, to be padded on the head by a supreme being.

Arthis then walked to the end of the arena and sat down on the steps leading from the entrance to the hard packed sand on the arena floor. With on both arms crossed resting on his knees, he considered the situation carefully, and tried to decide what to do next.

His thoughts were interrupted as a gate opened on the arena floor. Out of the portal stepped the guardian of the first three floors, Shalltear Bloodfallen.

Arthis looked in her direction, but based on her cheerful reaction to seeing him, it was obvious that there was little chance of her attacking him. Arthis determined, that within Nazarick at least, all the creatures were loyal to the members. And since he was the only member left, he was effectively the master of the tomb and everyone in it.

After Shalltear's initial swooning over her master, she then proceeded to start bickering with Aura about breast. It was just a childish squabble, but an interesting thought struck Arthis at that moment:

"Just like their creators, those two constantly bicker. I suspect that perhaps the floor guards inhibit some personality trait from their creators."

As the two floor guardians were busy fighting over nonsense, the guardian of the fifth floor arrived, Cocytus.

He approached in a slow walking tempo, but when he drew close, he tapped the ground with his axe and froze it under Aura and Shalltear. He then preceded to rebut them:

"You are making too much noise in front of the supreme one." He said while he exhaled a wisp of frozen air in two small clouds.

Cocytus had been made by **Takemikazuchi **who was one of the members Arthis had been close to, since he shared his love of combat. **Takemikazuchi, Touch Me, **and himself had had countless duels and sparing sessions. **Touch Me** had always been the superior duelist, but that was only due to his strong character and title. In terms of ability they eventually got to a point where the three of them was about equal, but they had learned an enormous amount from each other.

This caused Arthis to study Cocytus for a bit, wondering just how much like his old friend he would be.

Then entered the last of the floor guardians who would participate. The guardian of the seventh floor, Demiurge and the leader of all the floor guardians, Albedo.

Compared to them all Arthis looked entirely insignificant. Every single one of the guardians were unique in the way they were dressed and looked, and one could argue that they were all impressive and memorable visually.

And yet still, they all turned to the ordinary man, sitting at the top of the stone steps. He looked almost bored as he raised his head to gaze at them and yet they looked at him with the utmost of respect. Albedo then proceeded

"Everyone, let us perform our ritual of fidelity"

First Shalltear stepped forward and kneeled. She then said:

"The guardian of the first, second and third floor, Shalltear Bloodfallen. I bow before the supreme one."

Then Cocytus:

"The guardian of the fifth floor, Cocytus. I bow before the supreme one."

Then the twins stepped forward and said one at a time:

"The guardian of the sixth floor, Aura Bello Fiore."

"Also the guardian of the sixth floor, Mare Bello Fiore."

And then in unison:

"Bow before the supreme one."

After that Demiurge followed

"Guardian of the seventh floor, Demiurge. I bow before the supreme one."

And finally Albedo.

"The leader of the guardians, Albedo. I bow before the supreme one."

She then proceeded to say:

"Other than the guardians of the 4th and the 8th floor, all floor guardians have gathered to bow before you. Please bestow upon us you orders, supreme one. We offer our complete loyalty to you"

Arthis didn't respond at first as he looked at the kneeling figures. Then, slowly he stood up and finally said:

"Rise guardians of Nazarick. We have much to discuss, for unless I am mistaken, things are about to get very interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach3834: Thank you for the review, I really appreciate someone on point with the lore, so they can correct me if a mess up. I have corrected it to dragonkin, and if you in the future see any inconsistencies then you are more than welcome to point them out **

**Spacemonkey777: Sorry for the confusion. It's a sword.**

**I am sorry it took so long, but here is the new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it :-)**

**(Oh yeah, i don't know if this is necessary, but i see other people do it all the time. I do not own the Overlord series.)**

* * *

**Great tomb of Nazarick, 6****th**** floor: Amphitheater**

All the guardians rose in unison and looked up at the human, a zealous expression on their faces. Ready to do anything, to please their master.

Arthis put two fingers on his temple, as was his habit in the game, and sent a message to Sebas

"Sebas. Come to the 6th floor immediately and discuss what you have found"

A slight distorted but clear version of his voice came back with an affirmative "Yes, Arthis-sama."

In less than a minute later, the butler seemingly appeared out of nowhere, kneeling next to the guardians.

Arthis then looked at Sebas beneath him and said in a calm voice:

"You may rapport what you found, Sebas."

Sebas replied with "Yes!" as he stood up, places one arm across his back in the formal way he usually stood, whilst he used his other to cover his mouth as he cleared his throat.

"The Great Tomb of Nazarick is surrounded by grasslands. In my preliminary investigation of the surrounding area, I found there to be no larger living creatures nor any indication of structures within a kilometer radius of the tomb."

Visible confusion was spreading amongst the guardians, as they waited for their master to speak.

Arthis nodded once and gestures for Sebas to step back in line. He looked at the guardians and said in a more serious voice:

"It pains me to inform you all, that the world of Yggdrasil, as we know it at the very least, has ended."

The news shocked the floor guardians and they looked to Arthis with something like a pleading look in their eyes. Demiurge was the first to recover and ask a question:

"Arthis-sama, please enlighten us inferior ones?"

Arthis made a sigh to himself and answered.

"You needn't worry. We supreme beings have known of this fact for years now. We even knew the exact time it would happen."

The guardians were in complete awe as they waited for him to continue. Arthis thought that since he was restricted in what he could tell them in regards to the "real" world, he might as well conjure up a story as close to the truth as possible to ease their minds and said:

"This was originally the reason our members started leaving for the other world. We became aware early that our world was dying. I had planned to stay here with you until the final moment, where I too would depart, but something unexpected happened. The whole tomb was transported with me."

It wasn't a complete lie. As the game started losing popularity, the members started quitting gradually.

The guardians were frozen in astonishment, like they couldn't believe what they were hearing. Suddenly Aura and Mare started sniffing, and Albedo dropped her face to look at her feet. Even Demiurge and Cocytus were frozen in place.

Arthis was very surprised to say the least. "Why in the world are they this shocked? They already knew the members had left for another world."

This time it was Albedo who spoke up for the guardians with an almost shaking voice:  
"Thank you Arthis-sama. You truly have given your lowly servants the greatest of gifts."

Arthis raised an eyebrow to the question in an obvious gesture for her to continue.

She took a few steps up the stairs until she was standing just before him before taking his left hand and with a beaming smile she said: "We always thought the supreme beings abandoned us because we were a disappointment. We have lived with the shame of being unworthy to serve you for so long."

Arthis was taken aback by this. Obviously, he had never given any thought to what the NPC's thought of their departure, they didn't possess consciousness. He considered what Albedo said, but figured there was more to this than simply feeling insufficient. He suspected they had emotions like those of parental love, at least towards their own individual creators.

"Like children learning it wasn't their fault they were abandoned." Arthis noted internally whilst he spoke out to the now somewhat composed floor guardians:

"We never assumed you would suspect, that you were the reason for our departures. I hope this has put your minds at ease."

The twins put on a brave expression and nodded, whilst the other guardians resumed their respectful poses. Albedo also smiled but right when she was about to turn around she stiffened, and Arthis could have sworn her grip on his hand, tightened, ever so slightly. Like she was reluctant to let go.

A moment later though, she let go and bowed, while she walked backwards down the steps to the other guardians. As she did, Arthis sat down on the steps once more, and rested two fingers at his temple as if in thought. He then looked up after a while and said in a calm and commanding voice:

"Now. We have arrived at an unknown world. We have no information as to the strength nor the knowledge, the local inhabitants here have. Likewise, we are unaware of whether or not anyone from Yggdrasil has also arrived after the world collapsed. Therefore, we have two major task at hand right now. First, secure the tomb against both discovery and possible invasion. Secondly, gather information about the world we find ourselves in"

Seeing that the guardians continued to look at him with a firm, determined look on their faces, he scratched his stubble along his jaw a bit and looked to the guardian of the 7th floor:  
"Demiurge." He said a little louder but still in his usual monotone, almost lazy voice.

The demon stepped swiftly forward and replied with a loud: "Yes!"

Arthis continued: "Seeing as the situation here is unknown, we shall consider the tomb to be in the highest defensive state. Therefore, as your role decided by the members of this guild dictates, you are in charge of any major organizational task in the immediate future. You will report to me at my discretion, but for now you are in complete control of the tomb and its personal."

Demiurge trembled slightly with either the honor or anticipation and gave a deep bow as he said "I am unworthy, but I shall give all that I have to succeed at the task you laid before me, supreme one."

Arthis then nodded to him once, seemingly satisfied with the response and said:

"Good, that will be all. You can start immediately."

He then stood up and started walking away. Before the guardians had a chance to ask him anything further, he disappeared from his place, clearly having used the guild ring.

* * *

He reappeared in his chamber. An incredibly luxurious room. Anyone who walked in would surely believe that a king lived there. It was filled with various items fashioned from unusual glass, jewels and precious metals. The furniture was made from a darker, slightly reddish aged wood and was covered in what looked like an extremely fine silk, beautifully embroidered with various patterns of sown from golden thread, as a contrast to the red and dark prime colors.

In the middle of the room stood an enormous half-circle shaped bed. It had his sigil sown in back on the covers of the bed, but it was partially covered by the dark blue curtains hanging from the roof of the bed. The bed itself was also dark blue, and stood out in contrast to the rest of the room.

Arthis had never really been a man who cared about such things. Originally he didn't even intend to take the guild masters quarters, but **Momonga** insisted, because it formalized his position as the new guild master.

Since then he had changed it quite a bit. It wasn't out of a particularly strong desire for his chambers to be beautifully decorated. He had simply been bored in his years of managing the guild alone.

By the bed to the left, hang a huge rectangular mirror, beautifully framed in gold and various jewels.

Arthis walked up to it and looked at his reflection. He looked no different from before he became a [Fallen Empyrion].

When creating a plain human character, there weren't many obvious benefits. They received some bonuses when it came to knight and holy classes, but it was honestly not better than other humanoid classes, that while receiving greater racial bonuses, was also allowed into human cities.

Human was a very popular class none the less, which was largely due to the class being contributed some unique features. One of those features was the option to model the character after your real life body. At the time the game had just been published, Arthis had been very curious about this particular feature and had thus used it when creating his own character. Therefore, when he looked into the mirror, an almost familiar sight greeted him, though a few years younger.

He was a pretty tall man, reaching a little over 190 centimeters, with skin that was a little pale. He had dark-brown short hair, that brushed against his forehead and his face was kind of plain though with deep dark-blue eyes. His build though had not been modelled after his real body. That would change depending on the path the character chose. Arthis was a warrior focusing on strength and agility, thus his somewhat muscular, lean figure.

After considering his appearance for a while, he sat down on the bed. He looked like a perfectly normal human, or at the very least a human from his world. He then decided to look through what items he had on him. He focused his mind and in a moment, a list of everything within his inventory appeared in his thoughts.

Arthis had spent countless hours, grinding to maintain the guild and keep the tombs functions from shutting down. In Yggdrasil, gold symbolized more than just wealth. A gold coin represented a tiny piece of pure, neutral energy.

The fuel for any major magical mechanisms would be gold coins. Likewise, should an NPC die, it was possible to revive said NPC so long as an appropriate amount of energy was offered.

To maintain the defensive formations in the guild it would slowly eat gold. This wasn't a problem under normal circumstances, but now that there was only a single guild member for a top level guild, it required him to grind regularly to stop the guild treasury from draining.

During his grinding though, Arthis had acquired quite a collection of rare and unique items and he even managed to obtain a rather special world item on his various solo travels. The item was called [Fragment of Svalinn]. He had found it in an undiscovered ruin not that far from the guild on his way back.

It was a chunk from the shield that once protected the world from the sun and it was one of the original _twenty. _Therefore, it could only be used once and even still, it actually had a rather limited effect. For a period of 5 seconds, an impenetrable barrier would form around the wielder and protect him against anything. During this period, unlike other barrier spells, the wielder wasn't allowed to use any offensive magic or abilities of any kind on his own, making it purely a defensive item.

That said, it was the most powerful single defense item in the game. Even an attack from the other world items of the _20 _would fail against it.

Arthis grabbed it and studied it for a moment. The fragment looked like a fossilized piece of scrap metal, with a few obscure carvings on it. It also looked like it would break at the slightest touch or gust of wind. To Arthis though, it was beautiful. It was the only world item he had ever acquired on his own, and he was immensely proud of it.

"I really hope I am not forced to use you." Arthis said in a low voice to himself. He then put the shield away and teleported to the first floor.

For a while now, he had wanted to see this new world they had arrived in. He teleported right by the entrance, like he planned, but he was slightly surprised.

Amongst the pillars in the middle of the hall, Albedo was standing guard. He guessed Demiurge had assigned her to respond to any possible immediate invasion, seeing as she was the most capable guardians in terms of deciding the appropriate response. She startled and froze at the instance she saw Arthis, but immediately recovered to rush before him and kneel.

"Arthis-sama! How come you are here without anyone to escort you?" she said in an almost panicked voice as she starred up at him with awe in her eyes.

Her master smiled at her slightly and motioned for her to stand and walk with him as he said "Am I not the master of this tomb? So I believe it is within my right to walk around alone for a bit. But since you are here, you can keep me company."

Albedo was startled for a bit as she got up and ran after Arthis whom had already begun walking. She answered in a hurried voice "But master, how a we supposed to perish protecting you then?"

Arthis didn't answer for a while, seemingly lost in thought as the beautiful night sky came into view. He was shocked at how clear the stars were, when the light from the city wasn't preventing one from seeing them. He gazed up at them for a while before he cast the spell [fly] on himself and flew up into the air. Albedo lightly flapped her dark wings and easily followed.

Since childhood, he had always had a rather prominent fear of heights, but in this world it didn't seem to bother him in the least. In an instance, he burst through a cloud and stopped to once more gaze at the night sky, now much brighter behind the clouds.

To his left side was Albedo was silently floating beside him, seemingly completely oblivious to the beautiful night sky, as she was focused entirely on the supreme beings face.

The moment stretched on for quite a while, before Arthis finally broke the silence.

"Do you know why I seek power?" Arthis asked in a low voice, never taking his eyes of the night sky.

The fallen angel by his side immediately responded "Because you are a supreme being. The world and everything in it belongs to you, likewise does the greatest power of all." With a tone of feverish worship and pride.

Arthis sighed and finally broke his gaze from the twinkles of light in the darkness.

"No." he said in an almost exhausted voice as he continued "I seek power for freedom."

Albedo was momentarily taken aback, but before she could voice her confusion, Arthis continued his explanation:

"Very few are truly free. For it requires great power to completely control ones' own destiny. The reason I originally joined this guild was to remain free, although that goal somewhat changed over time. Now however, I am the last of my kind, and only my original goal remains. But to answer your previous question. Unless I desire it, I do not want you to perish before me. I will remain free, even from the restraints and expectations of my status. Even if I must continue alone. Even if it in the end, cost me my life."

The floor guardian was completely at lost for words. She simply couldn't understand what she should do then. This was the paradox of what true loyalty is. If their master was to put his own life at risk, were they loyal if they saved him regardless of their own punishment, or were they disloyal since they disregarded what the supreme being commanded.

An air of silence between the two flying figures began taking hold. They almost looked like black statues, bathing in the starlight in a land of clouds. Down below, Aura was hard at work, covering the walls in dirt, at what Arthis assumed was Demiurges temporary tactic for hiding the tomb.

Several times Albedo, opened her mouth as to say something, but closed it again and returned the frown on her face, that seemingly indicated she was deeply in thought. She was interrupted though, when Arthis lay his hand on her cheek. He then looked her in the eyes and smiled:

"Calm yourself my dear. I am quite good at judging dangerous situations and I am tough to kill."

A low whimper escaped from the beauty beside him, and her cheeks became completely flushed as she lay her own hand on top of the one on her cheek. She then closed her eyes, and leaned her head into it.

Arthis smiled even more at this and pulled her in into a hug with his other arm, while he returned his eyes to the night sky.

* * *

The supreme being sat alone in his one of his private rooms, with a frustrated expression on his face.

"This thing is very annoying." He mumbled to himself as he tried to navigate the [Mirror of Remote Viewing] in front of him. It took him a while before he got the hang of it, but soon the frustrations of navigating the mirror disappeared, as he saw something interesting occurred.

A village was getting pillaged by a band of knights. Judging from what he was seeing, they didn't seem particularly strong, and were without magic entirely. Arthis though was rather stunned. Not by the scene itself but by his lack of reaction to it. He didn't really feel anything, when watching those people die. And even more worrisome was that he really didn't care, that he didn't care.

"Again, it would seem my mentality underwent some kind of change since coming here" he thought to himself as he lifted his gaze from the mirror and scanned the room. Originally there had been several maids in here, but Arthis had kicked them out, finding it extremely uncomfortable to have three girls just stand along the wall and stare at him.

He looked at the mirror again, watching a man get killed as he trying to save his daughters, though he was only delaying the inevitable. Arthis found it odd. It almost looked like the man was looking at him accusingly, as if scolding him for simply watching, and for a brief moment, he felt human again. He then decided to go there himself.

There was several reason for this, the chief among them being gathering information. They didn't seem very strong and any actions he might take could be covered up by simply leaving no survivors. They were already killing one another, so it would be easy to stage a scene were both parties perished.

He took out a level 75 armor from his inventory. It was a relatively plain looking armor, consisting of a mixture of chainmail and plate, with a dark-grey colour. He then equipped himself with a rather large but beautiful level 80 sword, silver colored and decorated with various patterns of dragons. Finally, he took out a white mask and put it on his face. It was plainly white, with no features other than two eye holes.

This had been his standard gear for a long time when he had been a solo player. He studied his sword for a second, reminiscing of the time he received it. [Silver claw] it was called, and it had served him faithfully ever since he got it.

He then briefly but sharply whistled, and the door leading out was immediately opened and Sebas walked in.

"I am going out for a bit, Sebas. Tell Demiurge he may only send one guard after me." Arthis said as he willed a [Gate] to open before him. It was foolish he knew to brazenly teleport into the unknown world, but this was interesting and he couldn't really find it in himself to worry about his own safety.

The trip through the gate was very brief, and a new sight greeted him. Two girls lay terrified on the ground, the older one protecting what was presumably her little sister, with her own body. She was hugging and closing her eyes, like she could will the incoming blow to not happen.

Behind the two were the soldiers, both starring at the strange man, that had stepped out of the hole in space.

Without a word he raised his hand and pointed at the soldier farthest away. A 7th tier magic [Shadow bolt] suddenly flew out from his hand, hitting the soldier in the chest.

Arthis had prepared to flee immediately if the spell failed, but not only did it work, it worked extremely well. As the black bolt hit the soldier in the chest, it just continued on its path digging a deep hole into the ground behind him without a sound, then disappearing as if it had never existed. The soldier though, had a huge hole in the middle of his chest, as the bolt had simply passed though him. He barely managed to look down before he dropped his sword and fell.

Arthis looked at him with indifference like he had expected the outcome. "As I suspected. I have become something other than human since traveling here. My mentality is completely numb to what a human would consider extremely abnormal actions."

The other soldier was momentarily stunned as he couldn't comprehend what was happening, having totally forgotten the two girls at his feet. He quickly came to his sense though, when the now terrifying white mask turned to look in his direction.

Arthis then lazily pointed at the man and cast the 8th tier spell [Abyssal Reigns] and from the ground beneath the soldier, black tentacles shot up and instantly bound him completely, covering him entirely, except for his nose. He was left unable to utter a sound. "I will question him later" though Arthis to himself.

The white masked man then walked a few steps to stand before the now very shocked girls and then knelt down to look at them. The eldest blond girl had a red gash across her back, from where the soldier had struck her. He then tried to sound as gentle as possible and said

"Excuse me girl, but can you understand me? What is your name?"

Still locked in a daze the girl didn't answer but her little sister was more composed and she managed to reply "Yes, we can understand you! Her name is Enri!".

Arthis nodded and then he said "I mean you no harm, I am a magic caster. Do you know what magic is?"

This time the eldest girl had recovered and answered with a shaking voice "Y-yes, my lord. We know a boy who can perform magic, who sometimes visits.".

The strange man's eyes narrowed a bit like he was studying her, but he then said something she didn't understand and suddenly, a warm wave of green light swept over her, and she felt a slight burning sensation on her back. She instinctively reached her hand back and even though she could feel the hole in her clothes, she couldn't find the wound on her back.

Arthis had cast a 4th tier healing spell on her, and it worked remarkably well. He then stood and felt an urge to try a different sort of spell. This one was one of his favorites. He had gotten it from clearing a **Unique **quest, made possible only with the help of the guild.

He focused his mind and cast the spell [Create Chaos Knight]. Then something remarkable happened. For some reason, the instance he cast the spell, he felt an overwhelming need to guide the spell at something living. He natural chose the knight he bound previously, and from his finger, appeared a tiny, tiny flame.

The flame was entirely black but it would constantly emit a very slight glowing, sharp, dark-purple colour, though the purple almost drowned in the pure blackness. The flame felt alive as it drifted slowly through the air eating the light around it, and leaving a trail of black and purple particles behind. Just before it made contact with the knight, Arthis released the binding spell.

Again, his spell hit the knight in the center of his chest. There was no great reaction as the flame seemed to hit him it just stuck to the spot it hit him on the chest. The knight though, reacted rather violently. He was still completely disoriented from being completely bound with no senses other than smell, and then suddenly being freed.

He screamed a gut wrenching cry and started hitting at the now spreading small flame with all his might. Arthis looked in fascination as the man completely lost his mind to the clearly great pain.

He cried and pleaded as he rolled around on the ground. It didn't help him though, as the flame just continued to slowly spread, and cover him more and more. After about 10 seconds, he was completely covered. He made no sound anymore but he was still thrashing around on the ground.

Suddenly he abruptly stopped and his figure seemed to melt in the flames. It then started rising, and out of the black flames stepped forth the familiar shape of a chaos knight.

The knight stood more than 2 meters tall, as it towered over Arthis. He was equipped with a terrifying black armor, that like the black flame, ate the light around it. The purple light was far more visible now though, and the blackness had reduced to a very dark-grey colour. Every inch of its skin was covered in armor, the only part of its body one could see where the two glowing purple eyes, that felt as though they could stare into your soul.

Arthis couldn't really be bothered to be amazed, as he was lost in thought. It seemed like it was necessary to provide a vector, to summon a chaos knight here. A living body was required to summon forth a chaos knight, but he suspected that the requirements changed from spell to spell. With a thought, he looked at the corpse of the other soldier and then used the spell [Death Knight].

"It is like I suspected. It merely takes a dead body to summon an undead" Arthis thought as the dead soldier was reanimated into a death knight beside him.

"This makes it much more convenient to summon undead, but there must be some trade of for the higher requirements of the vector." He thought again as he looked at the chaos knight. He could feel that it had cost much more mana to summon, which he figured was proportional to its raw strength, however it soon became clear what the difference of vector made.

Without him directing it, the chaos knight knelt before him in a formal and courteous manner and remained motionless, obviously waiting for a command. The death knight just stood there, and looked towards the village. It was obvious that the there was a huge difference in intelligence.

He then gave the death knight a very clear command "Stay here and guard the two humans from the men in armor." The death knight responded by walking to the girls and then turning around to look at the village.

The two girls behind it had long since started shaking in terror at the spectacle. Though Arthis had lost most of his feelings regarding violence, he still held a slight notion of pity for the two, now orphan girls. He walked over and once again squatted down to appear less intimidating.

He gave then looked the oldest one in the eyes and spoke in a serious tone "It was Enri yes? I will go down and take care of the soldiers attacking the village. I can assure you, that you and your sister is safe for now." The two of them were clearly very confused about the situation and Arthis didn't blame them.

He then put his hand behind his back and pulled out two small horns from somewhere. He tossed the horns to Enri and said as he stood up "The coming time will be hard. I believe those two items will be of assistance. They will look to you as a leader, so for your own and your sister sake, I would advise you to act like one in the future." Although still clearly confused, Enri's jaw tensed for a moment, and then she steeled herself and nodded once to Arthis. She then pressed her and her sisters head to the ground and said "Thank you great lord" followed by a clumsy repeat by her sister.

Satisfied, Arthis told the chaos knight to follow him as he used [fly] and flew towards the town.

The village became bigger and bigger as he drew close. He could see that the knights were starting to round up villagers in the middle of the village, undoubtedly to make it easy to slaughter them all at once.

The chaos knight had followed on foot below, easily keeping up with him. He mulled over what to do, then gave it the following command. "Chaos Knight, go in and start rounding the attacking knights up in a similar manner, they have the villagers. Kill a few as an example, and if they further resist, kill about half. Also don't kill their officers."

The knight bowed in response, then turned into a black blur as it rushed into the village. There were two reasons for his choice to remain uninvolved for now. The first was because of the risks involved. Although he was confident, there was no danger to him here, this was his first real contact with the outside world, so better to send in a probe first.

Also he was very curious to see the capabilities of the knight so he could gauge just how complicated a command it could handle.

The village below began to suddenly fill with screams once more this time it was the knights, indicating the chaos knight having begun his job, but Arthis directed his attention behind him. A figure in black armor, with two horns, and wielding an axe was flying towards him.

Albedo flew up next to him and made a bow midair before she said "I apologize deeply for the delay Arthis-sama. It took time to fully prepare."

Arthis just gave her a slight smile, and directed his attention back to the commotion in the village.

* * *

Londes Di Gelanpo refused to fully believe the situation that was transpiring. This was supposed to have been an easy mission. A completely trivial task, they had done many times over before. It had gone so well too, the only complication being that idiot captain Belius. The normal procedure was to gather the villages in a single location, and then slaughter systematically. Unfortunately, it was made many times harder, as the villagers began panicking and scattering after Belius had tried to rape a girl, which caused the father to resist and fight.

It wasn't a catastrophe though, and the mission would still have been a success if not for the demon that showed up. Suddenly, it was just there, standing completely still without making a sound. The men had screamed, some had run and other had attacked, but none of the ones close to the monster had survived.

It only takes it a single swing with its unholy sword to completely cut an armored man in half. What was truly strange was its behavior. It let them gather together in a group, giving them a much better chance of defending themselves. It had had countless chances to kill many more of his comrades, but it seemed as long as they didn't try to attack or leave the village it wouldn't do anything.

Belius was constantly yelling at them to protect him and for them to be his shield. He tried to position himself in the middle of the now tight circle of soldiers, but he was pushed back. Even if he was the leader of the team they all disliked him, and no one had the slightest ounce of respect for him.

They would still grudgingly listen to him, because he had a certain status in the capital and because his family was rich, but now that their own lives were at stake, they couldn't care less about him.

They all looked to Londes for commands, but he was at a loss of what to do. The demon stood perfectly still as it's horrifying purple eyes starred at him.

He gritted is teeth as he made a decision. If they stayed here, they would surely die. They absolutely couldn't out run it, so their only chance was to kill or incapacitate it, and then escape.

Londes yelled at his men to get ready to charge, and they gripped their swords tighter as they steeled themselves attack.

"AAARRHH! ATTACK!" he yelled with all his might as he charged at the dark figure. 5 of the remaining 21 men actually followed his charge. It was more than he had expected, and a glimmer of hope appeared in him.

Despite his determination, reality was crushingly cruel.

The demon moved incredibly fast the moment it reacted. Before they could properly react, it appeared before Dezun. With a single swift swing, it cut him entirely in half. It then turned into a blur again, passing by Morett, whose head suddenly exploded into a rain of bits and pieces of brain.

Londes roared and desperately tried to swing at it, but it was impossible to catch, and before he knew it, he was the last one alive. He then felt a heavy tug as something grabbed his armor from behind and swung him back into the now 17 soldiers standing together.

They all yelped when he hammered into them, but it was clearly not enough to kill neither them or him. For some reason it had spared him, but he didn't get to consider why, because Belius was screaming in his face.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING!? JUST ATTACK IT SO THAT I CAN ESCAPE! I AM YOUR CAPTIAN AND I…" He didn't finish because Londes struck him in the face the moment he had gotten up. The captain fell down in a disbelief before yelling "H-HOW DARE YOU?! YOU ARE MY SERVANT!" Londes then proceeded to kick him in the head, finally shutting him up for good. That idiot was worsening the already horrible morale. If he had continued, the soldiers would have broken rank and started running, unless they were frozen in terror.

The air was filled with sounds of clattering armor and cries to god, but a voice abruptly drew the attention of the Londes and the soldiers:

"Thank you for that, he was rather annoying to listen to." Said a human figure with a white mask, that had appeared next to the demon. He had an expensive looking set of armor on and what looked to be a top grade blade at his side. What was truly shocking though, was the fact that the demon turned and bowed before the man.

Londes steeled himself and yelled "Who are you?"

The man began walking closer before answering "Just a wandering magic caster passing by. Who might you be?"

Londes hesitated briefly before he answered "We are soldiers of the Baharuth Empire! Unless you wish to make an enemy of an entire empire, you must let us go!"

The man in the mask tilted his head slightly to the side in a gesture that surely indicated puzzlement. He then said "Well I would say it is too late for that. I already killed several of your soldiers. I am sure once you get back, you would still consider me an enemy. How about I just kill all of you instead, then your empire won't even know I existed."

A chill ran down Londes spine as he felt the blue eyes in the mask could gaze into his soul and he felt completely lost for words.

It was obvious that any empty promises of discretion he might make about the incident, wouldn't fool the man in the mask in front of him, that now stood almost right in front of him. If only he could reveal he was from the Slane Theocracy, then the situation would be different. They were a far more powerful and mysterious country and one solitary expert deeply respected.

Arthis studied the conflicted man in front of him. It was obvious he was hiding something regarding their identity, and could almost roll his eyes at the situation. The first thing he had stated was that he was a soldier of an enemy nation? What kind of idiot does that? Arthis had no doubt he had been instructed to do so.

"Listen here. I think I understand your situation but even so I think you should tell me the truth. I do not belong to whatever kingdom this is. I am simply a wandering magician." Arthis said to the shaking yet determined man. He now stood completely in front of him, the fellow soldiers behind him had started backing off.

"But honestly, do you really feel that your secrets are worth keeping in your situation?" Arthis gestured to the unconscious captain at his feet.

"I pretty sure, he would sell his own mother if he thought he was in danger. But I am absolutely sure he would sell out everything he knew of this little mission of yours, if it meant he could survive and get back at you!"

Hearing this the soldier stiffened and even glanced back at his own men. And just like that, an honest man blinked.


End file.
